A Past That Was Once Beyond
by KazuyaLoverProduction
Summary: Jin hates his father more than anything,but can't really find the reason why. An Angel appear before him and takes him to see Kazuya's past. Will Jin attitude change for his father or stay the same.
1. Why Hate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. But I do own this story. ;) Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:Why Hate?<p>

" Once I defeat you, I'll end the Mishima Blood Line once and for all", Jin sneers at is father in the arena. His eyes were full of hatred. He hated his father more than anything. More than Heihachi.

"Is that so?", Kazuya chuckles. "Well, lets see you got then. Kazama Jin.

They both got into their fighting stance. Jin blood was boiling. He hated when his father mocks his name. His surname. He stared hard at Kazuya with hatred. They charged at each other with full speed. They punched each other in the face, but manage to dodge it.(Like the fight in Tekken 6 Blood Rebellion Opening).

"DA!" Jin round house kicked Kazuya in the face making him spin uncomfortably in the air. Then he Corpse Thrust him in the stomach, making him hit the wall of the arena.

"Damn you," was all Kazuya could say, coughing up some blood. He stood up and got back into his fighting stance. " I'm guessing you want a death wish." He charged at Jin and Lighting Upper Cut him in his chin and roundhouse triple spin kick as soon as he was in mid air.

Jin got back up and coughed up blood."I'll kill you." He tried to punch Kazuya in his jaw but was dodged quickly and got punch in the jaw.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kazuya smirked. " I know "she" taught you better than that." He laughed.

Jin face was red with anger. Kazuya had pushed the wrong button. Jin pick himself up off the floor. His eyes glowing red. "What did you just say."

Kazuya knew he hit the wrong button, on purpose. "Tell me. Why do you hate me?"

"You wanna know why i hate you so much", Jin said in a dark voice. "Well then...I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Jin want out of rage and started throwing combos at Kazuya like crazy. Kazuya was able to dodge some of it, but it was impossible to keep guarding.

"Take this!" Jin upper cut Kazuya in the chin and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach with full force. Kazuya fell on the floor head first.

"Jin Kazama wins," the announcer says. The crowd cheers.

The nurse took Kazuya up and put him on the stretched and headed to the infirmary.

_' Don't worry father. I'm still not done with you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that went great. Sorry it was short. but I promise to have at least 2 more chapters done this week. School always have to ruin everything. Well stay tune and PLEASE review.<strong>


	2. Guardian

**Thank you all for the reviews. Especially Wind Scarlett. Hopefully this chapter is a little better than the first. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Angel<p>

Jin walked to his hotel room. He had never felt mad like this in his whole entire life. I mean, he out cold Kazuya and that didn't satisfy him at all. His devil side had hunger for blood, but Jin, was just empty inside. It was a feeling he never experienced before. He wanted to get his mind off of everything, including Kazuya echoing words, replaying in Jin's mind.

_'I know 'she' taught you better than that.'_

Jin slammed his fist against the wall, making it form a dent.

"I'll kill you father if you ever talk about my mother ever again. Damn it."

He sat on the bed side, with his face buried in his hands. Why his is life like this? Is it because of his genes? Is family suppose to be this way? Full of hatred, betrayal, and evil? Except for his mother, who was sweet and innocent. He's always ask himself, "Why can't I have a normal life" or "Why can't his father be like a normal father." Ever since his childhood, he was always hurt at the fact his father wasn't in his life. He really thought he was dead. Til that one dreadful night. First he looses his mother and now finds out his father was Kazuya, the most hateful person in the world, and is alive. Could his life get any worse.

"Why am I always going through this,"Jin said, staring at the ceiling, as if it has all the answers for him.

**"Well, I can help you with that."**

Jin's eyes widen. That sinister voice again. "What do you want Devil," Jin demanded.

Devil chuckled. **"Isn't it obvious. I'm gonna help you with your little problem."**

Jin scoffed. "What problem?," Jin said coldly.

**"Weren't you just complaining on how your is such a shithole."**

"Since when did I say you can all about in my business."

**"Well I have the rights to."**

"Ha. When did I give you the rights."

**"Ever since I became part of you."**

"And you point is?"

Devil scoffed. **"Foolish boy. All thanks to your father, I have the rights to do whatever I please. He was quite pathetic I believe."**

"Don't mention his name, ever."

**"Oh. Don't like that. Well there's more where that can from and something you might want to know."**

"I don't want to here anything about that son of a bitch," Jin warned devil darkly. But he still kept on going.

**"Your mother was a sweet little thing you know."**

"Talk about my mother like that one more time," Jin threaten.

**"And your father," **devil started, **" was always the hard to get**."

"I told you not to mention that name!" Jin was about to lose it.

**"As soon as they met, man was she a whore in his eyes."**

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

**"And if you seen the way he handled her in bed. All he did was rape her til she passed out."**

Jin growled deeply. "AH, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He punch the wall with full force, making a hole, no bigger than five inches wide.

Devil presence disappeared as Jin was going through one his tantrums.

Jin's eyes glowed red and black markings appearing on his forehead.

"That son of a bitch shall pay," Jin said darkly.

* * *

><p>Jin was just around the corner of the infirmary. This was a task he had to complete. something he had always wanted to do ever since the betrayal of Heihachi. End the Mishima Blood Line. He waited until the nurses left the infirmary for good, that's hen he made his move.<p>

His entrance was quite a success without anyone witnessing it. he look to the right, finding his father still conscienceless. This was it. he would avenge his mother for what Kazuya did to her. You can't force a woman against her will, his mother told him once when they saw a man beating on a woman for something that was against them. Jin walked of to his father, staring at him in disgust.

"How can I ever claim you as my father. Your nothing but a sick bastard." Jin pulled his fist back, getting ready to strike Kazuya in his chest. "Looks like this is it, Kazuya. You'll be out your misery in no time," Jin said darkly with a smirk. He began to throw his fist at Kazuya, til a glowing hand caught his hand.

Jin was shocked. He was inches from completing his mission. He didn't dare looked at the face, where the hand belonged to. Of course it was a woman's hand since it was so light and flimsy.

"Is this how you respect your, own father?" the women said.

It sounded like is mother's voice, sweet and innocent. He look up to she her face. He thought wrong.

"Who are you?" he said, rather in a shaky voice. This has never happen before, except when he was nervous.

**"No! It can't be! You're suppose to be dead all those years." **Even devil was shocked at here presence.

"I am Angel. Guardian or was Guardian of Kazuya's soul."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's a shocker. This was the second time i had to rewrite this chapter, but glad i got it finished. (<strong>wipes sweat away**)**. **hope you enjoyed it. i gotta say that this was pretty longer than the first chapter and a bit better, you gotta admit. stay tune for the next chapter. review please. ;)**


	3. My Reason of Him

**Thank you for those same three people who reviewed. This chapter won't having any fighting scenes, but a lot of arguing as usual. But you'll be amazed of what Jin as to say about his father. ;) that's about all the hints I can give you. I'm not that much of a spoiler, but just lay back and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: My Reason<p>

Jin grew dizzy. You don't know how bad he wanted to scream his head off. All things he was hearing. Why were they telling him this. Kazuya abusing his mother and Kazuya once had a guardian? Is this a dream? He stared at Angel as if she scared the hell out of him.

She studied Jin up and down. "You're definitely the son of Jun, yes?" she said softly.

Jin nodded. He could even make out the word "yes". It was like his own words clogged up his throat.

"Hn. You have some of her features," she commented," but look more like your father."

"I not like that, bastard!" Jin growled.

"I never said you _were_ like him. I just said you _look_ like him, do you not?"

Jin didn't said anything after that. He did inherit some of his mother gene, but his father genes took over. He wasn't a man of few words, but never got caught off guard like this before.

"May you come closer?" Angel said extending her hand towards Jin.

Jin hesitated. Should he or should he not? Which should he chose.

**"Don't even think about it, Jin,"** Devil hissed. **" You belong to me not that white bitch."**

Jin didn't know what to do. He felt like he was in a life to death situation. He stood there sweating like crazy. He never felt scared like this in his whole entire life. He was shaking like crazy too. '_What am I gonna do? I'm scared like a little five year old that just lost his only mother. Where's help when you need it.'_

**"I told you I'm the only one who can help your problems. All you have to do is stay where you are and don't go to her."**

_'Quit interfering my thoughts.'_

"Well since you can't make up your mind I'll come to you." Angel walked towards Jin slowly. As she approached him, she extended her arms to touch him.

**"Don't touch him, you bitch!"**

It was too late. Jin didn't have the strength to move. He was paralyzed by her touch. Her soft hand glowed on his chest.

**"No, you bitch! What have you done."**

"Something I should have done 20 years ago, if I had the power and strength too."Angel said**.**

She pulls a dark aura from Jin's chest, while devil tried to make his way to escape her grasp.

Jin screamed in pain. It was both physically and spiritually. What was she doing? Is she helping him to get rid of his Mashima blood? Or just his devil gene?

Angel fully pulled devil out of Jin and blasted him to oblivion.

**"Noooo! This isn't the last of me you hear!"** Those were devils last words.

Jin was shocked. So shocked he'd had almost peed on himself. "What exactly did you just do?" he manage to say.

Angel didn't look at him."I took Devil away from your body. You don't have to worry about him anymore." She faced him and smiled. "Now we could get back to business."

Business? What do she mean by that? Is she planning to kill him. Or worse, molest or rape him.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you. I'm an angel you know."

No way. She can read minds too. "Wait. You can read my mind?" Jin looked confused.

"No. But I can read the expression on your face." Angel chuckled, then she got serious.

"Jin why is it that you hate your father?"

Jin heard that question before. Yeah, it was from his father.

_'Tell me. Why do you hate me?'_

Angel waited for his answer. She could tell it was hard for him to explain.

"He's a rotten son of a bitch who wasn't in my life." Jin finally said. "Raped my mother and other women! Also killed innocent lives and cursed me with the devil gene! There! That's why I hate him! I hate him so much I...I...I..." tears weld up in Jin's eyes. Angel put her arms around his neck to comfort him. "He nothing but a rotten bastard. A FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

Jin fell to his knees and wept. He cried like he never cried before. Angel was rocking him to bring comfort. It's funny, it was the same way his mother use to comfort him when he had always cried as a child.

"Did you let it all out Jin,' Angel finally said.

He nodded. He quickly wiped his eyes, ashamed for showing his weakness.

"Tell me. Didn't you take innocent lives from people, while running the Mishima Zaibatsu and don't they hate you for that too? And have enemies just like Kazuya?"

Jin didn't say anything. He knew she was right. He was acting like just like his father, then. And now look at him, pointing out all the things his father had done that he had done. Minus rapping women. But he still had the right to hate his father.

"Shall we go?" she asked.

"Go where?"

Angel looked towards Kazuya's conscienceless body. "The past that was once beyond." she finally answered.

_"_What past are you talking about that was beyond?" Jin thought.

"You'll see when we get there."she said. She grabbed his hand and walk towards Kazuya.

"Now close your eyes and we'll be on our way."she said.

Jin did what he was told with out any questions. Then there was a flash of light. They disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of that chapter. Gotta say that this was kinda the longest I've ever wrote in a life time(just kidding) hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will come out soon. See ya. Oh and please review.<strong>


	4. Can I Change This

**Hopefully the last chapter amazed but I bet this one will. (hopefully). Since I love write humor stories. I might add a little of humor in it. But enjoy it while you can! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:Can I Change This<p>

_'What's going on? Why does my body feel so numb? I can't even move a finger.'_

Jin floated in mid air in a blank background. His facial expression was emotionless. Point blank. It's like the world was about to end before his eyes.

"Jin." a gentle voice said. He didn't respond. He hearing was pointless also.

"Jin." it said again. Without thought, Jin snapped back to reality.

"You're finally awake." Angel said with a warm smile.

Jin looked at her confused. Was he knocked out and was brought to some dimension? Or did he just die? He wanted answers.

"Where are we and what's going on?" Jin demanded.

Angel looked away, like she was looking for the answer to appear. Then she finally spoke. "We're in the land of Lost and Forget."

" Lost and Forget?"

Angel nodded. " It's a place people go to when life doesn't mean anything to them. Near death, they come here and see the mistakes of their life. So they choose what path they want to take.

"So I'm half dead?" Jin looked like a little five year old, scared of the dark.

Angel laughed. "No. There's another part of this place where you learn from someone's past. It's like snooping around in someone's diary."

"Oh." Jin blushed. He wondered who's past they were going to see. He wasn't sure if their were going to be any sexual themes in there or something. If it was Nina's. The truth is that he was still a version. So he didn't know what sex was like. Nina one time tried to get he layed, but he manage to escape.

"Are you becoming horny?" Angel asked out of the blue.

"What! No! No! What made you think that?" Jin was blushing furiously with embarrassment. That was quite uncharacteristic of Angel to say that.

"You were in deep thought of something and blushing at the same time. Don't all boys do that?"

_'She does have a point. But I only get morning boners when I horny.' _Jin thought. He had never been this embarrassed before in his entire life. But might as well deal with it.

"So who's past are we gonna look at?" Jin said trying to change the subject. Angel looked at him as if he was dumb, but she laughed.

"You'll see."

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

Jin never been laughed at before, except in kindergarten cause of his hair. They thought someone glued a duck's ass on his head. Which was quite disturbing. but the girls find it cute which was weird.

"Shall we begin?" Angel asked.

"Uh, sure." Jin wasn't sure.

"Okay in 1..2..3 snap." Within seconds they appeared in front of a mansion.

"The Mishima Mansion." Jin said like he was amazed. "So we're in Heihachi's past?"

Angel wanted to smack her forehead so bad._ 'And to think he was smarter than Kazuya. Like father like son.'_

Suddenly the mansion door opened. At the door was a five year old boy in a white gi.

"Is that Kazuya?" Jin said in shocked, then started laughing. "Wow I never knew my father was that short with such think eyebrows at a young age."

Angel sighed. _'Like i said. He's acting like Kazuya when I had to help him with his problems."  
><em>

The boy walked down the stairs and headed towards the dojo. It's like he didn't even see or hear Jin laugh. Was he a ghost or something.

"Um, Angel. How come he didn't see us. We were right in front of him, you know."

"Well Jin, when you're in the past, it's like you're a ghost. So they don't see you or hear you at all."

"Oh."

"Now let's go to the dojo and see what happens there." Angel said as she floated away.

"Hey wait for me!" Jin said trying to catch up.

As they arrived, they saw Kazuya training on a punching bag doing certain combos.

"Training early as usual. Well done." said a booming voice. Kazuya didn't say anything but stopped punching the punching bag. He bowed respectful at his father.

"Whoa. And I thought Heihachi would look more different." Jin said.

"Let our training begin." Heihachi said. "Today I want you to learn a series of combos. A true Mishima should do this without any problems and failure. Unlike you.

"I am a Mishima! And I'll prove it to you, old man."

"Hn. We'll see about that."

Jin sat on the ground and watch the two train. It remained him of when Heihachi trained him a few years ago, but it was different from this. The truth is, he didn't know why Kazuya and Heihachi hated each other so much. All Heihachi told him Kazuya was an excuse for a son and brought shame to the Mishima name. At that time Jin believed him. But now, he's gonna find out the real truth. Kazuya looked like a caring person when he was young, but how come he changed.

"You're not doing it right!" Heihachi said. "Must you ever learn?"

"I'm trying my best, father" Kazuya said through tried breath.

"You'll stay in here till you get it right." With that Heihachi closed the dojo doors, leaving Kazuya in the darkness.

"Now I see." Jin said. "Kazuya's been through a tough childhood with no respect at all."

Angel nodded. "Now do you see. The only one Kazuya respects the most is his grandfather, Jinpachi. He's the only one that shows love and respect to him."

All Jin could do is nod. It made since now. But there was still more questions of Jin that still needed to be answered.

"Hey Angel. I was wondering. Where did my father get all those scars from?"

"Are you preferring the scar on his chest?"

Jin nodded. He always wondered what happened to Kazuya's chest, no homo. There's no way in the world anyone could have a deep scar like that and live.

"It's a terrible story, but it shows you why Kazuya swore to kill Heihachi once and for all." Angel stated. "And other things."

"What other things?" Jin asked.

"You'll see. 1...2...3..snap!" They appeared in a dark grey field. The moon hiding its delicate light between the shadows.

"This place." Jin said looking around. It was the same place his mother took him when they have picnics. Then he heard crying. He turned and found a little girl wearing overalls crying over a rabbit.

"Who's that?" Jin asked Angel.

"It's your mother."

Jin never expected the little girl to be his mother. She always wore kimonos or dresses around him. Did she cause his father to have that scar and he got his revenge and raped her?

"What's the matter?" said a boy that approached little Jun. It Kazuya in his white gi. It looked as if he was training.

"The bobcat...kill the mother rabbit." she said through sobs.

"Don't worry, I'll get that bobcat for you." Kazuya said. "I came here to be the best fighter in the world. It's just a bobcat. It won't mean anything at all." he said with confidence.

Jun wiped her eyes and smiled. Then a large hand approached out of the shadows and grabbed Kazuya by his collar.

"What are you doing here? You have better things to be doing. You are weak." It turned out to be Heihachi in a foul mood.

"She needed my help. I'm not weak!"Kazuya said. "Now let me go!"

Heihachi found Kazuya's attitude amusing, but Jun didn't know what to do. She was to weak to fight back and didn't have enough strength. Heihachi threw Kazuya over his shoulder and walked away.

"Where are you taking me you old fart?" Kazuya demanded while being taking away.

"You'll see." Heihachi said rather amusing.

"Put me down, dammit!" Kazuya cried. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Kazuya pounded on Heihachi's back trying to break free. It was no use. He want to fight back. Break free out of this misery. Jin and Angel followed them. This is where Jin will get his answers. And he shall get them. They stopped. Jin found Heihachi in front of a cliff. That's when it hit Jin.

_'He's not doing what I think he's doing?' _Jin could believe this. This was too horrible, just like Angel said. He could bare to watch, but his eyes were glued on what was happening now.

"Lions push their cubs down the cliff and raise the ones that climb back up." Heihachi finally spoke.

Kazuya gasped. Why was he telling him this. Was he going to do what he think he's going to do? Heihachi pulled Kazuya from over his shoulder and had him dangling over the ravine. Is this where it ends? After all this time.

"Please father. You can't do this to me." Kazuya pleaded. Tears weld up in his eyes. He didn't want this to end. He'll do better. Train harder. He could make his father proud. They could start all over. But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"If you're truly my son than you'll be able to climb back up." he said with a smirk.

Kazuya eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This couldn't be happening. All the misery, pain and agony.

Jin was shocked. He knew Heihachi was stubborn man, but this is plain evil. Why is he doing this.

"Father...please. Why are you doing this?" Kazuya said between sobs.

Heihachi chuckled. "It's obvious once you see it. You're a disgrace to the family name. You're nothing but a burden to us. You're just too weak, like your mother."

Jin couldn't bare to hear anymore. He wanted this to stop. _'Why is Heihachi doing this? I've gotta do something to stop this.'_

* * *

><p>Jun was walking through the forest, finding where Heihachi had took Kazuya to. She'd hope things weren't going out of hand. She stopped. Her eyes widen at the sight of Heihachi holding Kazuya by his collar, dangling over a ravine.<p>

_'No. He can't be..' _Tears flowed in Jun's eyes. She couldn't bare this any more. She has to stop this.

* * *

><p>Jin balled up his fist.<p>

"No I have to stop this!"

"Father, please. PLEASE DON'T!" Kazuya cried.

Nothing would stop Heihachi and his evil schemes. He pulled his arm back.

* * *

><p>Jin had to stop this.<p>

* * *

><p>Jun needed to stop this.<p>

* * *

><p>"STOP IT!"<p>

* * *

><p>It was too late. Kazuya had held on to Heihachi kimono sleeve for dear life, but instead it ripped making him lose his grip and fell down into the darkness of the ravine.<p>

Jun fell to her knees and cried. Jin couldn't take this anymore. He should've never asked to see this event. Seeing his father fall to his death and his mother crying. Jin also fell to his knees. He punched the ground.

"That dirty bastard."

Heihachi walked past Jun and stopped. "Crying over a disgrace of a son. How pathetic."

Jin was in rage. "Why he." Jin ran to Heihachi to deliver a punch in the head, but Angel stopped him.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."

"There's nothing you can do, Jin!" Angel stated. "Even if you tried. You can't change the past." Angel swiped the image away, bringing them back to the blank background.

"Yes there is, if you let me!"

"No and that's that."

"Well if you're not gonna do it. Then I will!"

Angel smacked him. She didn't know what came over her, but she had to.

"Now you listen to me." Angel started "I will not tolerate your behavior. And you will do what I said, no questions ask. There's no way you can change the past. You're hear cause you need to learn something, not make things worst. Got me."

Jin nodded.

"So tell me" Jin said. "Is this where the madness began?"

Angel nodded.

"Now I see. I want to see if he survived the fall." Jin's eyes were emotionless, but he was serious this time.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

Jin nodded.

"1...2...3...snap!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of that. Now that's what I call a long chapter. but stay tune for the next. Review please. ;)<br>**


	5. The Torment of His Life

**Hope you like the last chapter. I did have some mistakes in the fourth chapter, but I'll correct it later. This is like the best story I've ever wrote in a life time.(seriously) But I hope you really enjoying it cause the fifth chapter is coming right up. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: It's Not Fair<p>

_"Angel, can I see if my father survived that fall."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"1...2...3 snap."_

* * *

><p>They appeared back at the ravine accept it was still dark, and stormy. The rain drench Jin's hair, but he didn't care. All he wanted to know if Kazuya climb back up the cliff. It's funny<em>, <em>when since Jin Kazama of all people care about whether his father survived or not.

Angel shield herself with a spiritual aura. This was a night she couldn't forget. How could she ever. She walk to the edge of the cliff to see if the tortured Kazuya was till climbing. To her surprise, he was almost at the top.

"Come over here, Jin. I want you to see this." Angel motioned him to where she was at. Surprisingly Kazuya was at the top of the cliff. Jin couldn't have any doubt for father now. How strong he was at this age.

"And to think my father was such a douche bag. I'm impressed of how strong he is."

"I agree" Angel said. "Your father was the most caring person at a young age. It bad enough that he didn't have any friends, expect that he met your mother."

Jin nodded. Only if Kazuya was still the caring person he was before. Maybe then, his mother and his father would have lived a happy life, like Jin had wished. but there was one thing Jin wanted to know. Did his father loved his mother? Jin knew that question was gonna have to wait. Right know, he had to see what was gonna happen to his father, who nearly fallen to his death.

* * *

><p>Kazuya climb to the top of the cliff. This was too much to handle. He suffered too much. He couldn't understand why his father hated him so much just because he failed a couple if moves. A couple for crying out loud! He could of let him practice so he could get better at it. Like they say, practice makes perfect. But it's too late now. Too late for everything. His father was responsible for his injuries. He will pay for this. He'll pay with his life.<p>

"I'll kill him. I kill him for what he done to me. He'll pay. Pay for everything." Kazuya tried to keep himself conscience. The wound was too much for him to handle. He layed there in his own pool of blood. He didn't want to die like this. He had a life he wanted to live. goals he wanted to achieve. But it's too late for that. Too late for everything.

* * *

><p>Jin had never seen so much blood in his life. He never felt sick to his stomach. He felt sorry for his father, but it's too late to show pity to him. he's already swore vengeance to his father. What else is new?<p>

The rain poured down harder than before. Jin was completely soaked and wet. All he really had on was a black t-shirt and his flame fighting gi pants.

Angel on the other hand, can form and aura shield. Only if Jin still had his Devil gene, but at least he's free.

As soon as Jin focused his eyes on a half conscience Kazuya, a dark purple mist appeared before him.

"What the hell is that?" Jin asked.

Angel didn't say anything. She wanted Jin to find this out himself.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh you poor boy. Neglected from his own father<strong>, **I see." **a sinister voice said.

Kazuya lazily looked up to see nothing but a purple mist in front of him.

"Who are you?"

**"I am Devil. The one who was sent to help you with your problem." he lied.**

Kazuya didn't know what to say. Maybe he could help him defeat his father for him. or he can help him defeat his father for him.

"If your here to help me" Kazuya said slowly. " then can you defeat my father for me."

Devil chuckled. **"My, my, already engraved hatred for your father. how nice." **Devil laughed again. **"I'll tell you what, let make a trade." **he said greedily.

"A trade?" Kazuya was confused. How can he trade something with Devil if he does have anything to give him.

**"Yes. If you sell your soul to me then I'll give you power to defeat your father, once and for all! You'll be able to live again. You'll be the powerful fighter ever, and no one can get in your way. But if you refuse, then you'll die and let your father get away with his crimes and you'll be the worthless person ever born on this planet. So what do you say."**

Kazuya thought for a moment. If he sell his soul to the devil, he'll have ultimate power. He'll be able to defeat his father for good. But if he didn't, he'll die right here and his father would get away with this crime.

"I accept." Kazuya finally spoke. " Even if it mean to kill my father, I accept."

Devil smirked. **"Wise chose."**

Devil entered in Kazuya's body. He was absorbing ever last energy of hatred to coming from Kazuya's soul. oh how he was enjoying this moment.

Kazuya cried in pain. The purple aura surrounding him like a shield. His wound quickly healed, as the deep scar on his chest glowed red, as well as his eyes. He felt the surge of evil energy flowing trough his veins. He had power.

* * *

><p>Jin was paralyzed. so this is how his father got his devil gene. Selling his own soul to get revenge. If he was his father, he would rather say no, but if Kazuya did, how would Jin be in this world in the first place. I'm pretty sure his mother could of found another man and make Jin, but he wouldn't look what he looks now. To tell you the truth, he's kinda glad he has his father looks. But that would only be his personal secret.<p>

Angel swiped the image away. "Now do you see. your father been through tough ordeals and life and was hard to make the right decisions. He's been living a tough life, that you don't even see it."

"Yeah, but there's more things I want to see. I still have answers that hasn't been answered."

"What is that you wanted to see?"

Jin thought for a while. "Did Kazuya ever get his revenge?"

"Yes, but it only lasted for two years."

"Can we go to it?"

"As you wish. 1...2...3...snap."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Not so much spice as i want it to be. But I'll try to add some goods to the next chapter. Stay tune and review please. ;)<strong>


	6. Emotional Pain

**Sorry it took me so long to updated this chapter. But thank you for those who reviewed my last chapter. I can tell you're very eager to read more of this story. Chapter 6 is finally up. I promise that there isn't gonna be any mistake in here. Might be a little humor and more action in it, of course, but enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:Emotional Pain<p>

Everything flashed before his eyes. It was kinda coming clear to him. But he still needed more answers. Visual proof.

Jin appeared before a five star hotel. It was kinda of like the same hotel he went to during the Fifth tournament. But not exactly. He wondered who was the contestants of the First King of Iron Fist. Of course his father, but did his mother?

Jin looked around to see any contestants that looked familiar. Luckily he seen one, or two.

"C'mon Marshall, I'm tellin ya. This is where we're gonna to win the prize money and get drunk when we want." Paul said,"Also, we can get all the babes." nudging Law, who basically didn't get what Paul was saying.

"The prize money does sound great and the booze, but I'm married you know."

"Oh yeah." Paul said rather stupid. "Well I'm gonna get me all the sexy ladies, then. Maybe you could..." Paul stop himself before he could say anything else. His own eyes caught the sight of a beautiful woman. She was slim, petite. Had medium length blond hair that was tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a purple biker suit with her cleavage exposed. It was all good to be true Nina Williams.

"What the hell, Nina! I never knew she was in the First Iron Fist Tournament!" Jin was surprise. Nina still looked the same now. She like over forty by now! Old enough to be his mother! Was she taking botox or something?

"Damn, this is awkward. I'm guessing Anna is here to, the slut. Or whore. Maybe a prostitute?"

At of nowhere, Angel slap Jin upside the head. "Such language, I shall never tolerate." Angel said, narrowing her eyes at Jin.

"Oww! Damn that hurts. It's like you just bitch slapped me."

SMACK!

"OWWW! OKAY, OKAY! No more slapping, please! I won't swear anymore." Jin rubbed his swore cheek that was now red as a tomato. It hurted like hell. It felt like the same pain his mother gave him when she slapped him for stealing candy from the store. Not getting into details, but he learned his lesson from that.

"Good. I tell you, your just like your father. Always cursing and swearing, especially to his bodyguards when they tried to touch or talk to me."

"They did what?" Jin was confused.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Nothing at all." Angel said rather nervously. Not much of her character. "Let's just get the job done here so we can go on to the next, shall we."

"Um, okay." Jin didn't have anything else to say.

_'Is it me, or Angel isn't herself. Is she on drugs?'_

_'That was a close one. Almost blew my cover.' _Angel thought.

"All Iron Fist contestants, please report to the arena in a half in hour. All Iron Fist contestants, please report to the arena in a half an hour."

"Looks like we better be heading there too." Angel remarked.

"But I didn't get too find my father yet." Jin sounded like a little kid.

"We'll see him there too. Now lets go."

* * *

><p>Everyone was present to the arena as requested. Jin was standing in the background while Angel was floating in the air next to him like always. It wasn't much of a crowd like the other tournaments. In fact there was only eight contestants entering. But where was his father? Who can miss a guy with spike hair that looks like the shape of a duck ass or tail and has scars on his face, along with his left eye red and the other green. When exactly did he get that red eye from in the first place?<p>

"Welcome to the King of Iron Fist Tournament." said a deep voice. Jin looked up to see that Heihachi was in the box. It's no surprise that he's hosting the tournament.

_'That diaper wearing bastard.'_

"All of you have been selected carefully. Everyone of you will pick a number from the box and show it to the referee. Whoever number is next to whoever will go against each other. The rules are simple. If a fighter gets a ring out or gets knocked out is the loser of the match and the fighter advances to the next battle. The last one standing shall go against me. If it is fame and fortune or vengeance you want then here I am. Feel free to challenge me and win your prize. $1,000,000,000 and the Zaibatsu for a bonus. Good luck." With that Heihachi walked away as the fighters began to pick their numbers.

_'Dammit, where is Kazuya? I thought he was in the tournament.'_

Everyone picked their numbers carefully. Some were full of lust and greed and others were full vengeance. They took their time. A man in a purple hoodie eyes glowed crimson red as he approached to get his number. He made the people fell uncomfortable in his presence.

When every contestant were done picking their numbers and the referee announced:" In the first round: Nina vs Anna, Yoshimistu vs Ganryu, Michelle vs Kunimitsu, Paul vs Kuma, Law vs Wang, King vs Amour King, Jack vs Prototype Jack, and Kazuya vs Lee."

"Okay they announced Kazuya already, but where is he." Jin was even more frustrated.

_'Okay I know Paul is the one with the flattop, Law is the Chinese American, King is the pussycat or whatever he is, Yoshimistu is the one with a sword and wired looking mask, Jack is the Russian dickhead, Lee is the gay looking one that looks like his ass is gonna suffocate in his tight pants, then that leaves the one in the purple hoodie.'_

It was him. Kazuya Mishima in disguise, knowing that he's already revealed anyway. But probably wanted the people to know what he really looks like. Ugly like Heihachi or sexy like...just sexy. Jin did have his father looks and feature also some genes from his mother so he would consider himself as sexy like the ladies would say. Mainly Xiayou.

All the fighters left to the hotel or gym to get ready for their matches tomorrow. Oh, how Jin wished he could participate too. He wanted to know how it felt to be in the first tournament. But he had other business to attend to. And had to get them done fast.

* * *

><p>Kazuya punched the punching bag multiple times, still not getting over the hatred over his father. He punched, punched, and punched til the bag was busted. Hatred for his father was too strong. Not even Devil could get rid of it.<p>

He sat down next to the mound of sand that had escaped the punching bag.

_'Don't worry father. I will kill you.'_ Kazuya eyes all of a sudden turned bloodshot red.

* * *

><p>Jin sat in the window seal of the gym, watching his father having another one of his hatred episodes.<p>

_'Is it me or he's on his time of the month, I swear.'_

Jin wondered about his family bloodline. _'Why must we always betray each other.' _He thought. _'Isn't there another way to brake the curse of the Mishima's blood? A solution to all my problems I've committed or they?'_

Jin rubbed his temples. He head was swimming with questions and don't know why. Where could a guy get all his answers and where. Jin relaxed himself for a bit, to get his mind off of this. He hummed a melody his mother used to sing to him every night before he went to sleep. Surprising that he remembered. Her songs always relaxed him. Even when he is in the middle of work, he always think about her soft angelic voice.

"I know that melody all too well." a voice said out of nowhere.

Jin turned around the see Angel standing by his side. " You do?" Jin asked. All Angel did was nod.

"Your mother sung it to your father years back."

Jin looked dumbfounded. There was nothing for him to say. He turned his attention back to his father, who was no longer there.

_ 'Where in the hell did he go?'_ Jin thought. he looked around but no sign of him. Couldn't even feel his presence.

"That's just great, now he's starting to play ninja, huh. Well I can play that game to." Jin said with a sly grin.

_'Okay. Now he's lost his mind.'_ Angel thought. _'Maybe if i speed up the process we'll be back on track.'_

"So Jin you said you wanted to see if Kazuya got what he wanted right?"

"Umm, I suppose, yeah."

"Well then. 1...2...3..SNAP!"

* * *

><p>The appearance of the place where Jin was laying was like a hellhole. The sky was red, trees on fire. It was like 110 degrees right now! Jin couldn't believe his eyes. Was he in hell?. A place were he could have gone cause his evil deeds? Why did Angel take him? Last thing he recall, Heihachi and Kazuya would fight in a arena or a building. Jin was starting to think Angel had betrayed him until he saw two people fighting.<p>

"Devil?"

Jin rose to his feet to get a better look, but his eye sight wasn't doing him any good. Nor was the hot weather. All he could see was heat waves along with two figures fighting.

"Damn it." Jin cursed under his breath. He started to walk closer to the figures to get a much better view of them. As soon as he was a few feet away he could finally recognized them.

"Heihachi? Kazuya?"

It was good to be true, but something was wrong with Kazuya. Instead of his eye being green, they were glowing red. Heihachi face was almost covered with blood. He was losing some of his strength. Jin didn't want to believe it, but he felt pity for Heihachi for the first time. He couldn't help the warm tears fall from his eyes. The scene was too horrible for him. When since Jin Kazama, the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu and Tekken Force ever shed tears for anyone, especially Heihachi and his father. He has seen scenes that was more worst than this. But watching Heihachi and Kazuya fight bothered him more. Jin hated when his emotions get the best of him.

Jin fell to his knees. He of all Mishimas wanted to end the bloodline, but seeing his family fight each other like this is just straight up madness. Of course he fought Heihachi and Kazuya only for a reason. First Heihachi betrayed him and shot at him and Kazuya tried to kill him, at least he thinks. If his mother was here what would she do?

"Dorya!"

Jin looked up to see that Kazuya had delivered a lighting uppercut along with a roundhouse kick at Heihachi. It was the most powerful move Jin had seen in his entire fighting career. But how can Kazuya put all that energy and effort into that. Jin looked at Heihachi who was now on the ground unconscience. Then up at Kazuya who's body had a purple aura round him.

Something about Kazuya Jin feel suspicious. Then it hit him. Kazuya only one cause he used the power of Devil.

_'That cheater.'_ Jin thought.

Thunder started coming in along with heavy rain. Jin's surroundings became dull. The tree fires were put out and the sky was no longer red. He was soaked and wet. His hair was layed down along with his bangs covering his face. He stood up understanding the concept of everything now. But he was courios of what Kazuya was gonna to next.

Kazuya walked to Heihachi's unconscience body and stared at him in disguest.

"Now to put you out of your misery." Kazuya picked up Heihachi and walked up to a cliff that was all to fimilar to him.

_'Isn't that the same cliff Heihachi threw Kazuya down?'_ Jin thought.

"Now you will suffer like I have suffered, father." Kazuya said with a evil grin. With that he threw Heihachi down the ravine, laughing with pleasure at the sight, then walked away. Now he would claim things that were meant to be for him. Like what his grandfather, Jinpachi would have wanted. Until the bastard killed him.

Jin sat there lost and in shock. So this is the way of the Mishima Bloodline Jin thought.

His surrounding finally disappeared, and now he was back in the land of Lost and Forget. Angel was by his side again.

"Now do you see, Jin?"

All he could do was nod.

Why does his family have to have so much issues and problem. Mainly have to deal with evil deeds. Along with betrayal and pain. It pain Jin deep inside, even though he doesn't show it. Why couldn't he just have a regular family, no questions asked.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a good chapter I have to admit. Long too. Is it me or Angel is a bit strange? Is that the real Angel or someone else? Does Jin really have a soft spot in him? Let me know in your point of view. Til then stay tune for my next chapters.<strong> **;)**


	7. Coming to Its Senses

**Hey, long time no see. I know I've been slacking for the longest, so PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Been busy with the new game of Tekken tag Tournament 2. I might make a story of it so watch out. Well I won't tell you my life** **story of what happen, but I promise you the best story ever. And you won't be disappointed. Here Chapter 7. Hope You enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Coming to It's Senses<p>

Jin lingers in his tormented pain. This is too good to be true. He drop to his knees with his head hung low. There was nothing to be said. Nothing at all. Angel just sat there looking at him in pity. It's sad how he has to go through this, but he wanted to know why his family is this way and his Bloodline. And that's what he got. He is also has more to see at that. There's no time to waste. It now or never.

_'The longer he sits there, the longer it takes to get out of Kazuya's past. If we want the truth so bad, then I'll shall give it to him.'_Angel thought.

She rises up to the air, but stopped as she seen Jin getting up.

_'Is he finally seeing things through? Is he getting over the facts and realizes the reality.' _Angel thought. Then a little smirk formed on her face.

Jin slowly got up, looking at his hands in shame. _' Why am I acting like this.'_ , he thought as he clenched his fists. _' I'm Jin Kazama for god sake. Who doesn't give a shit about anything in the world. Who cares if Heihachi been thrown down the cliff. He deserved it. But...'_

He couldn't get his thoughts right. All of this feud and hatred. It just isn't right. Tears weld up his eyes, but he swallowed it back. There was no time for tears. Whatever happened in the past stays in the past. Plus there's more to see than just sit here and mourn over his emotional pain. He still never got majority of his answers. Now is the time to get them.

"Angel", he said not looking at her.

" There's something you want to see to cover your curiosity, I guess.", she said as her smirk grew into a smile.

Jin nodded. " There's no way any little emotion could get in the way. What happen after Kazuya got his revenge?"

Angel smiled even more." You'd be surprised."

"Take me there"

1..2...3..."SNAP!"

* * *

><p>They appeared at the door of the Mishima Zaibastu. A place Jin knew too well. But the surroundings were different. Just couldn't put his finger on it. Whatever it is, he would want to check it out.<p>

"Shall we go in", Angel said.

All Jin did was nod. This is something he had to see. As they walked in Jin looked amazed. This place was fancy, but had a sinister taste to it.

"Who knew my old man had a sense of style." Jin joked. Angel rolled her eyes.

They walked further in as Jin examined the place. Then he looked up to see a poster of the second Iron Fist Tournament on the wall. Jin found this not surprising. Once a Mishima gets a hold of the Zaibastu, they always throw a tournament. But Jin, who faithfully kept his mothers family name, wouldn't dare refer himself has a Mishima. He still doesn't have any trust for them yet. Still answers to find.

"Let's go up to the office, I wonder what Kazuya doing." Angel nodded, as she transported them to the office.

Kazuya sat at his office desk turned to the window. All you could see was his reflection in the window as the lighting struck. Rain started pouring down as tears of a soul that has been scared for life. His eyes glowed crimson red as a evil purple aurora being to form around his body. A smirk appeared on his face.

_'I guessing he's having another of his hatred episodes. I mean come on you just killed Heihachi, aren't you satisfied?'_ Jin thought.

"No, I'm not. Is that a good enough answer. Jin." A sinister voice said along with an evil laugh.

Jin was paralyzed for a moment. "That...voice...No..way."

Angel quickly got them out of the Mishima Zaibastu, and out into he pouring rain. "That wasn't suppose to happen", She said rather shocked.

"I thought you said that they couldn't see or hear us." Jin said confused.

"I know but...something wasn't right over there. Maybe because he was in his Devil form and could sense things that didn't belong in this past. Or..." She didn't finish her sentence. She knew something wasn't right there.

"Well do you have any suggestions."

"No, but I do have a plan." She hoped it would work. Her hands light with a bright light. She threw it to the sky as everything went flashing bright.

Jin shield his eyes from the light. _'What kind of plan is this?' _He opened his eyes to see that they were once again back outside the Mishima Zaibatsu's doors.

"What did you do?"

"I rewind of what happen earlier, so that whatever happened in the office hadn't occurred." Angel explained.

"So you're telling me that manifested Kazuya don't remember that where in his presence, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes." Angel said, hoping to believe her own answer.

"Well that's helpful."

"Maybe getting to the point of your request would be helpful." Angel said matter-a-factually and trying to change the subject.

"Yea sure whatever."

* * *

><p>They appeared floating in the air above busy people in a hotel lobby. It was obvious that is was people for the tournament, that was happening the next morning. Most of them were familiar, some unfamiliar. It was so surprising to see people he knew well were actually in the first and second tournament. But there was one person Jin was willing to see, Jun Kazama. He studied to room carefully, looking for his mother. There only one particular person who would where white along with a headband, and that's his mother.<p>

Angel watched him study the lobby. She looked in awe. _'Doesn't he look adorable.'_ She laughed at her thought imagining him as a little boy so curious of what he wanted to discover. Suddenly a dark presence came about unto the lobby. It was too strong.

_'Ugh. Oh no! This can't be right!' _Angel held her head in horror. It was that same dark presence from when her and Jin were back in Kazuya's office. _'Don't tell me that he's...' _This was_ too _good to be true. And to think that she's has gotten stronger for the last twenty years. But, never mind that. Jin is in danger and she's needs to do something quick and fast.

"Come one this way." Angel motioned him.

"Where to?"

"A room. You haven't slept for a good while and look rather tired." She said point at the bags under Jin's eyes.

It was true that he hadn't slept in such a long time, but his curiosity was the only thing that was keeping him awake. There was more to see. He couldn't quit just yet. Until he finds his mother then he would take a little nap then be on his way.

"Hold on, not til I see my mother."

"Come on, you don't have that much time." Angel quickly said.

"What's the rush?"

"It's nothing. And your mother is right there.' Angel pointed out. Also trying to speed the process.

There she was, standing at the front desk beside a girl who wore a Native American headband, along with the clothes.

_'Is that Julia, or her mother?' _Jin thought.

Then there was a guy next to her. It was good to be true. Lei Wulong.

_'Lei!? He knows my mother too? This is crazy. I thought he was at least thirty, but he should be forty or fifty by now.' _Jin was shocked at that. So much things that you never suspected.

"Jin, I think it's time to go now that you found you mother." Angel said impatiently.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Jin said _'Is it me or Angel is getting even more weirder.'_

They entered into one of the rooms Angel knew no one who take, but it will do. Jin layed down, but didn't rest his eyes yet. There was something on his mind that he just need to get rid of.

"Hey, Angel. Back there at the lobby. It felt like something was on your mind or you just wasn't acting like yourself. Is there something that's bothering you?"

Angel knew that kind of question would come out of him. She's been listening to his thoughts since the beginning of their journey. She sighed.

"It's something you probably wouldn't understand. But you'll find out the truth at the end of this journey." She replied, hoping Jin would take that as an answer.

She didn't look at him, but waited patiently for his answer. All he did was look at her then to the floor. He didn't have anything too say, but manage to say, "How long will this journey take, anyway?"

"If we don't let anything get the best of us, then it shouldn't take long. It's bad if we stay here for a long period of time. Don't want to change the past. If we go back to the present, things wouldn't be the same. And you probably wouldn't like it."

Jin sighed. "One thing I would change in this past is being able to have my father in my life as it should have been years ago.", he said in a serious tone. With that he went to sleep.

Angel looked at him. What he had said stuck to her like ducktape. Now she had a sharp pain of regret and guilt.

_'Maybe if I was stronger back then, then you wouldn't have to worry about anything, Jin. This was probably all my fault. I was too weak.'_ Angel sighed and looked up to the ceiling. _'But maybe it's not too late. Don't worry, I have a plan that will change everything for you. I hope this would work.' _She smiled. _'Let's say this is just a little gift.'_

* * *

><p>"They think this is over, huh. Hahahaha! I told that bitch that this wouldn't be the last of me." He walked across the balcony looking above all the contestants of the tournament.<p>

"So much for good memories. Now here comes the bad ones. They'll thank me later with their faces full of terror and fear." He laughed with the thought of his brutal thought.

"Isn't payback a bitch." He walked off into the darkness.

In the crowd of contestants, Jun looked up to the balcony, but saw nothing. "Strange I can feel some sinister presence lurking all over, but I can't put a finger on it."

"Is there something wrong, Jun?" Lei said.

"I don't know. It feels as if something doesn't belong here."

"What do you mean by that?" Lei said confused.

"I don't know, but I'll find out, sooner or later."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Is it me or thing are getting even or mysterious? Is the past really going to change after all? What plan does Angel have in mind? Who's is getting payback? Tell me what you think. And you shall find out in the upcoming chapters. Review please. :) <strong>

**Ps: And I promise not to take forever to update my story. Sorry that you had to wait forever! ;)  
><strong>


	8. The Awareness and Combat

**Glad you can enjoy Chapter 7. But I hope you enjoy this one. Here's Chapter 8.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Warning and Combat<p>

_All there was was darkness. There was no way to get out. What could he do? This was the first time he felt this frightened in years. He was weak at the moment. Very little strength left. He breath was jagged. He was the only hope left. He needed to save her...and him._

_"Jin."  
><em>

_He turn towards the voice, but saw nothing.  
><em>

_"Help...me."  
><em>

_He turn again but the same result.  
><em>

_"Help...me."  
><em>

_There it was again. He knees grew weak. He couldn't stand anymore. What was going on? He was in utter darkness with not one hit of light. And now there's a voice calling him.a familiar voice. Where was Angel? He was scared. He was soaked, but in what? He felt a hand touch his arm. He quickly jerked it off. He stood up and got into his fighting stance, but was in much pain to do so. But he didn't care.  
><em>

_The darkness began to fade slightly. Jin eyes looked in horror as he got a good site of the body.  
><em>

_"No it can't...NO WAY!" Jin cried.  
><em>

_"Help...me..Jin."  
><em>

_He fought back the tears the best he could. There's was no way in hell. It was...  
><em>

Jin suddenly woke up from his nightmare. He was drenched in sweat. He of course had plenty of nightmares, but this one was extreme. And he had a bad feeling about it. He looked around and find that he was alone.

"Had a good sleep?"

Jin looked up in surprise to see Angel on the roof.

"I guess so." He lied. He wanted to tell Angel about his nightmare but he decide to keep his mouth shut and block it out of his mind. But what if this dream is predicting the future? Maybe someone is telling him that he needs to be prepared for what's coming. But who in the first place. If it was Angel she would have told him ahead of time. Now things aren't getting so easy anymore.

_' And I thought this was going to be an easy trip. Why must everything have to have some kind of trouble?' _Jin thought.

There was no time in for wasted thoughts. He really need to get the roll on. It's now or never. Unless he would want to stay in this forsaken place which he so doubted. It's bad enough that he got himself in the situation he's in now because of his emotions and his damned Bloodline. All he had to do was just get through the part of the second tournament and the what happens after. And he may be lucky enough to see something that might answer his questions. He got up to stretch, and was ready begin his quest. There was no need to wash up anyway. It's not like he's gonna impress anybody. Maybe then again, but whatever.

"You ready. There much too see in little time." Angel said.

Jin nodded. They had appeared at the tournament where everybody was to begin their assigned of them were from the previous fight. Most of them were fighting the same person they had fought at the first tournament. Others were fighting people they never knew, who were obviously gonna be enemies anyway somehow. Kazuya was nowhere to be seen, odd. But everyone, including his mother was present. This was it. So much to see in less time he had to use wisely. He really didn't care much about the other matches, all he wanted to see was his mothers. Just to see how strong she was back then. But he probably need to make it quick. He still doesn't understand why Angel says they have less time. What's the rush.

"Hey Angel, you think I can see my mom's fight in the first round."

She nodded.

Angel took him to one part of the arena of which his mother's match was taken place. She was going against Nina.

_'Oh, this is going to be good.' _Jin thought. But then again, Nina is an hoped she don't pull any of her cheap moves that will harm he mother. But then again, he knew that was impossible.

Nina Williams vs Jun Kazama. Ready. Fight.

The battle had begun. Jin sat tight and watched with great interest. Jun and Nina stood in their stances for a good minute until Nina made the first move. She jumped up and delivered a Roundhouse towards Jun's head, but she reacted just in time to dodge it and did a aerial combo which made Nina spin uncomfortably in the air and landing hard on the ground. She quickly got up before Jun could react her next attack. Nina got to her stance again, ignoring the pain on her right side. This time Jun charged at her with a combination of kicks and punches as Nina tries her best to dodge them the best that she could. She finally found Jun open and took the opportunity and kicked her in the stomach. Jun stumbled a bit and quickly dodged Nina's combinations of kicks.

This battle made Jin more interested. But thought this battle should be even more intense. With any luck his mother could win, but he knew Nina very well. She not the quitting type. She'd do anything to win. Even if it means the worse could happen.

Jun delivered her final punch as Nina swipes it away like it was trash and punched her in the in her face and delivered a roundhouse kick send Jun in the air. Jun fell on her back hard. Nina lifted her leg up, getting ready to stomp on her, but Jun quickly rolled over just in time before Nina's foot could make impact on her face. She got up and swiped kick Nina several time and did a cartwheel sending both feet hitting Nina on top of her head. Then received another kick in the face. She stumbled back, trying to keep her balance. She had enough of this. Nina came charging, grabbing Jun's arm and throwing her over her shoulders and hard on the ground. Jun moaned in pain.

"No way!" Jin was shocked. This wasn't over yet and he knew it. Nina is a good fighter, but not as great as his mother. She was one of the best martial artists he would always look up to til this day. His father on the other hand is something else. He is strong, but not strong enough. Mishima always fight with vengeance and hatred along with power. He could beat Heihachi and Kazuya whenever he wanted to. He did it before and he can do it again, for his perspective.

He looked to see that Jun was finally getting up brushing away the pain. She got into her stance again waiting for Nina's next blow. She closed her eyes, beginning to concentrate more. Then she opened it to see that Nina that she had the advantage, tries to grab Jun by the arm, but missed as Jun smacked her arm away, which led Nina open. Jun was now ready to make her move. She powered up and give Nina several kicks and she grabbed her by the arm and flipped her but before she had hit the ground, Jun kneed her in the back. Nina cried in pain, holding her back while getting back up.

"You think those moves will stop me" she spat. "Well thing again bitch!" She grabbed Jun by the neck and gave her several slaps along with a low kick making Jun fall heads first to the ground. She rolled over trying to get up, but Nina drove her foot onto her stomach making Jun spit out saliva. Then she kicked her on her side. Jun didn't get up. She groaned as she was coughing uncontrollably. Nina laughed.

"Your so pathetic. And to think your little moves would work, Please.", Nina

'Oh mom, c'mon. Get up. You can do it. I know you can. Don't listen to her. She just weighing you down. You have to get up and fight back.' Jin refused to see his mom lose a fight. If only she could hear him, but he doesn't want to do anything to change the past. Something in the present wouldn't be the same if he did.

Nina was still laughing, pleased with herself,but didn't notice that Jun had got herself up brushing away the dirt.

"You think that words like that would bring me down? I may not have the best moves, but I do have the strength to defend myself and defeat you." Jun got into her fighting stance. Ready to end this. Her only hope was the Kazama Style Defense.

"Defeat me? What a joke. There no way you can win this, just admit it. Someone like you shouldn't be here. How 'bout I just kill you right now so I can put you out of your misery." Nina smirked and laughed at that.

Jun ignored her comment. She didn't have time to talk. She wanted to get back on schedule and that's was what she was going to do. She didn't plan to be insulted by this damned women. She just gonna have to end this period.

Before Nina ceased herself from laughing Jun quickly swiped her at her legs with her hands but grabbed one of her leg and flipped kicked her on her chin sending Nina to flip over. Jun didn't allow her to get enough time to recover. She grabbed her again but flipped her over again as she grabbed her arm begin to do her elbow breaker.

"Argh!" Nina tried to break free, but there can a wet crack. Jun successfully broke her elbow. They kicked her in the face, knocking her out.

Jun Kazama wins!

Jin signed in relief. 'I knew she'd win.'

Jun walks out of the arena as Nina was carried out on a stretcher. Relieved that the battle was over.

"Jun, Jun. You were great out there." A girl in a native outfit ran up to Jun giving her praise.

"Thanks Michelle." Jun smiled.

It was good to see that his mother was in a good mood. Jin sighed. He looked towards Angel and notice that she hadn't said a word since they left the room. Something wasn't right and he knew it. This time he needed to know what was wrong. Now was the time.

"Can I ask you something?", Jin began.

"Sure, is there something on your mind?", Angel asked in concern.

Jin cleared his throat. "There certainly is. You've been acting strange for who know how long and hadn't said a word since the battle started. Is there something I'm missing here? Something I should know?"

Angel sighed. She knew it would come to this. But she couldn't tell him what was going on just yet. The time hasn't come. But they need to get whatever they came here for done as soon as possible. And fast. This was Jin's protection we're talking about. And Angel would do all she can to protect him. Some things just came up that weren't suppose to happen. She had to think of something to tell him.

"If it's the truth you want, than you shall get it. But..." She exhaled deeply. "If you want to know what was wrong with me than you will have to find that out yourself, i won't tell you exactly, but you'll know the answer once this is over."

With that she stood silent and waited fir Jin to replay. He looked at for a moment then opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. He thought for a while.

"Does this have to do with Devil?" He finally said.

Angel was shocked, but didn't show any emotions on the outside, but on the inside. She doesn't want him the know anything about, but she doesn't want to deny it. But this was Jin's safety for heavens sake. There was no way to tell him the actually truth.

"No, Jin. Devil has nothing to do with anything in this. There's nothing to worry about him." Angel smiled reassuring him, but felt regret for lying to him.

Jin nodded. He may believe a hint of what she said, but him is mind he knows that something is extremely wrong and knows that Angel isn't exactly telling him the whole truth. There only one way to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>That's not one of my best chapters, but it will do. Will Jin find out what's really going on or will Angel have the heart to tell him. Stay tune for the next chapter. <strong>


	9. It's Only the Beginning

** Thank you for those of you that review. Here's chapter 9. I'm gonna try to spice this chapter up a bit. But I hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: It's Only the Beginning<p>

The battles of the tournament continued. Jin had wished he could see the whole thing, but now he had more on his mind that he had to get rid of. But there was a tiny hit in his heart that he might not get out of this in one piece or make it out alive. The thought of it scared him a bit. He still wondered why they had little time anyway. That he can never figure out.

Right now Paul and Kuma were in the arena. It was a quick battle and fair battle. Of course Paul had won. All you can here is him bragging and boasting on his victory win.

"Yo, Marshall. Did you see that?" Paul said as walked to his companion, feeling very pleased.

"Yeah, man. That was one quick battle, but I'm sure anyone could beat up Kuma. Look", Law pointed out at Michelle, "Even that chick over there could do it. All she need to do is scream for dear life and there you go." They laugh but met a Michelle glaring at then showing that she heard their time Marshall lowered his voice.

"I'm pretty sure there's other bitches like you would do that."

"Yeah, bitches like...HEY, who you callin' a bitch! Marshall burst out in laughter.

"I'll have you know that I'm one of the toughest guys on the universe. Number 1, baby."

"Yeah more like the dumbest guys in the universe. Number 1, baby." Marshall laughed so hard til he was in tears.

"Oh, Paul," he wiped his tears away. "You ceased to amaze me. C'mon lets go grab a bite." He patted is friend on the back.

"You can joke all you want, but I'll show you one day. You'll see. Maybe one day I'll be your master." Paul smirked.

"I doubt that. Big time."The two friends walked away.

Jin watched them as they walked away. _'Have they always been like this'_ he thought. _'Man are they lame.'_

He rest his arms behind the back of his head. '_Now let's get back to business.'_ Before he could do any sudden movement, Angel interrupted him as she gently grabbed his arm.

"Come ." she said in a soft voice.

Jin knew he couldn't refuse. The serious tone in her voice suggested that there was something he needed to see. And he urged to see what it was.

* * *

><p>They appeared in a place that was so familiar to him. They were in a forest nearby the Mishima Estate. Two figures caught Jin's attention down below. It was Jun and Kazuya. This was what Jin was waiting for. This should prove that his father was a dirty bastard. No doubt they were alone in a forest near the Estate. Jin had already clenched his fists like he was ready to fight. He was so fired up. Angel placed a hand on his right shoulder. She shook her head. Jin knew she was saying it wasn't worth it, but why? He slowly calmed himself the best he could. While doing so, his left arm felt like it was burning, but it went away. Strange.<p>

_'That's odd.'_ Jin thought in confusion as he held his left arm. But he ignored it and relaxed.

"Let us watch for a little while. You wanted your truth, didn't you. Now you shall get it." Angel said as she disappeared leaving Jin alone.

He was shocked. " you going." He looked around trying to find her.

"Don't worry, I'm still here." she said assuring him. "This part here you should observe yourself. Take your time." With that her voice disappeared.

_'Now what?'_ Jin thought. _'She my way out of here and she's suppose to guide me through this.' _He started to panic. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair. That's when the conversation of down below was able to be in earshot within Jin's range. He stopped panicking and put his attention on the two below, forgetting that he was in a panic attack.

* * *

><p>"Kazuya, why won't you just listen to me." Jun pleaded.<p>

Kazuya pinched the bridge of his nose, showing that he was annoyed right at this moment. This women was always on his ass ever since the second day of the tournament. He had no time for her bickering over the smuggles of the endangered animals. Who gives a damn.

"Why, won't you answer me." She said.

"Look women, I have no time for your bitching. Why don't you just leave me alone!"

Jun was taking back by his outburst, but wouldn't back down.

"I would leave you alone if you just listen to me for just this once." Jun gripped on her trousers hoping for Kazuya's response.

Kazuya sighed in disbelief. "You just don't give up, do you? What do you want me to do? Stand here listening to nothing but shit about the god damn endangered pests or turn into a nice guy and turn myself in to you and detective bastard? Think again. I have better things to attend to than sitting here with the likes of you.

Kazuya insults hit Jun hard. She held her breath and hung her head low. "You can insult me all you want, Mishima. But I'm not gonna stop if you just corporate with me. Is that so hard to do.

"What's hard to do is get you off of my ass!" Kazuya spat.

"Well it would be easy if you just listen to what I have to say instead of acting like an overgrown spoiled brat without any god damn manners!" Jun manage to say, now looking straight at him.

Kazuya stared at her in surprise as his eyes met her's. How dare she call him such names.

_'I'm no overgrown spoiled brat. And I do have manners. Who does this women think she is?'_

Jun stared at him waiting for him to answer. She could tell that he was taken back by her outburst of foul words. She hated the way she had insulted him with foul words she barely used. But it was all worth it for him to shut up and listen.

He took a deep breath and look at her again saying. "Fine. I'll listen to your little fairy tale, but you have ten minutes. And I mean ten minutes."

Jun was relieve that he was now changing his mind, but still didn't like the way his attitude was. She became calm and look at him with a serious look.

"Now that I have your attention, I am going to say that we're not going to arrest you for something we don't have evidence on nor turn yourself in. But I am going to stop this madness your creating along with what's within you."

Kazuya look at her with interest. So she knows about devil. He sarcastically applaud at her.

"Smart girl. But still dumb as ever. You're so naive." He gave her a devilish smirk.

"Be the first human to know about my devil gene. No wonder why they pick you to investigate me. Someone so pure, dumb, and easy." His vicious eyes looked at ever inch of her body.

Jun felt his eyes search her body making her skin crawl. She came her for business, not to be admired or lusted after. But she would love to get her own personal business done too. She ignored his comment.

"That doesn't matter. The matter is that you have a devil within you controlling your soul with nothing but torment and misery. That's why you live in a cold world with nothing but, hatred and vengeance. Also doing illegal experiments on animals that don't deserve it." Jun sighed. "I know I'm here to investigate the crimes you did, but I'm here to save you from the devil within you. Do you know how much hatred can kill the sanity of a person's soul? I can feel his dark hunger with you, Kazuya."

Kazuya chuckled, then it turned into a evil laugh, then he stopped and got serious.

"As if you can save me. No one could save me." Kazuya exhaled deeply. "My father caused this. All of this is his fault."

"But, how? How can a father cause you to have a devil in you. "

"Years ago as a boy, my father always look down on me as if I make him sick to his stomach. It was that one day he said he had a surprise for me, a special one. I thought he finally decide to become more of a father and spend time with me. But I was wrong.'

Jun was nodding her head listening. She didn't dare interrupt. Kazuya continued.

"He took me to a ravine. I wondered why he took me there. I had a bad feeling of it. He told me to look down, so I obeyed him. He said 'Don't it look deep and scary, son' and I nodded. He told me that no Mishima should have any fear. It's not in our blood. Then he asked me if I was scared and I shrugged me shoulders." Kazuya signed, but continued. "He took me by my shirt and had me hanging over the cliff. Tears weld up in my eyes knowing what he was going to do. I cried, pleading to him not to let go of me, don't drop me, don't do this. Then said that if I was really his son then I would be able to climb back up the cliff, that it will show that I'm a true Mishima. I cried saying please don't." Kazuya stopped. he took a deep breath. "That didn't stop him anyway. He throw me down, smiling with pleasure as I scream for dear life." Kazuya stopped himself, noticing he was still talking to that women. She look at him wondering if he was going continue on his story.

"Why am I wasting my time talking to you. Your ten minutes are up already. You should leave." Kazuya turned to leave, but a hand landed on his shoulders. He turn to see that it was Jun's hand and slapped it away.

"You got some nerves women." Kazuya snarled at her.

Jun didn't say anything. She didn't want to get this man any madder than he was now. She just let him walk away and go about his business. But this wasn't going to be the last time she would encounter him. And she knew it for a fact. If there was a mission assigned, that mission will be done.

* * *

><p>Jin pondered on what he just seen. Obviously he knew they didn't meet on a good start. But who knows. Maybe the bastard did rape her or maybe it was a misunderstanding. Suddenly his appearance changed into the Mishima Zaibastu's Office. In confusion wondering what was happening now.<p>

As he looked around his left arm started to burn. This time it was getting worse.

"The hell." Jin squeezed it the best he could to made it stop. He did successfully, but his arm was throbbing, then it stopped. Something definitely wasn't right. He shook his mind away from his arm and started to get use to his surrounding.

"Looks just like my office but too much purple."

The scene of cold and dark. But was still light in it. Now he wondered what was going to happen now. But also why was his left arm always burning?

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of Chapter 9. I thought it was good myself. Lots of mysteries going on in here. Why did Angel leave Jin alone? Is there another reason for it? Why is Jin's arm burning for some reason? Find out on the next couple of chapters. Stay tune for the next one.<strong>

**P.S: Review Pleaze!;)  
><strong>


	10. Intense Situations

**Thanks for those that review once again. Hoped you like chapter 9. What til you read this one. Here's Chapter 10. Not much of spice is in this scene, but I hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Intense Situations<p>

Kazuya bolted into his office, scowling at himself at what just happened to him an hour ago. He paced around his office frantically. Why was he nerves at this moment? How could anyone in the world make Kazuya Mishima feel so nervous? This was impossible. Shocking.

He sat down in a burgundy leather chair, getting his self together. He calmed himself down, looking out of the office window, watching the busy city of Tokyo. He had to admit that he loved the colorful neon light of the night. It seems to sooth him a bit in some ways and calm him down. But he would never admit it to anyone. He sighed. How will he manage to deal with tomorrow afternoon with her. How could he get himself into this situation. How can she make him feel in such a foreign emotion.

_Flashback_

_Kazuya walked away from the arena after his victorious win against Yoshimistu. Not really satisfied, knowing that he was going to win. Almost leaving the stadium, Jun steps in front of him blocking his way to the exit.  
><em>

_"You again." he said coldly. He was not in the mood to talk anyone, especially her of all people.  
><em>

_Jun just stood there and smiled. "Let's start over.", she said in a cheery mood which made Kazuya looked confused. "Start over? Where are you getting at?"  
><em>

_"You know,since we started at on the wrong terms. But maybe we can talk this over lunch."  
><em>

_"Lunch?" Kazuya was even more confused. On top of that he was getting very impatient with her. And he hated it when he gets impatient.  
><em>

_"Yes. Me and you should or could have lunch together. Settle our difference and get some business down."  
><em>

_Kazuya just stared at her blankly. Wasn't he just cruel to her a few days ago. And now she's inviting him for lunch like nothing had happened. She was suppose to hate him. Women can be so confusing these days, mainly her.  
><em>

_"And I'll be out of your hair if you would cooperate so I can get my part of the job done." Jun waited for his answer.  
><em>

_"Well... I don't know.. I'm..."  
><em>

_"Okay, then it's settled. The Sakura Sushi Bar at 1:30 in the afternoon, tomorrow. See you there! And don't be late." With that she left with Kazuya being speechless. She didn't even let him answer to her offer. It's likely that he would denied her offer, but something made him hesitate. He clenched his fists and stormed out of the stadium.  
><em>

_"Damn it. Now look what you got yourself into."He thought to himself.  
><em>

_Flashback Ends  
><em>

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Kazuya sighed. "Damn it." he cursed under his breath.

**"Hm. It's looks like Kazuya has a weakness at this moment. What a surprise."** Devil mocked.

"Oh shut up." Kazuya scowled. " I do not have a weakness and she is not one of them."

**"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Kazuya. There's no need to deny it. If you want we could use her for, oh you know, some important matters, hmm."**

"Don't even think about it. She is probably no use to me. Plus not one of my satisfaction, I do believe."

**"You can never have some fun can you? No wonder you're a loner. And always will be alone. No one will ever want you. Oh poor Kazzy." **Devil laughed.

Kazuya knitted his eyebrows together. Devil was really getting on his nerves. "Would you just shut the hell up! I'll deal with this matter and the last thing I need is for you to get in the way. I can handle this alone." Kazuya said rather coldly. He had no time for mockery.

**"Hmm. whatever." **That was all he said, then there was an awkward long pause of silence.

"Devil?"

No answer.

"Hmm, whatever." He stared at the ground pondering on what Devil had said seconds ago.

_"No wonder you're a loner. And always will be alone. No one will ever want you."_

It was that damn Heihachi's fault that he was a loner. He was the one to blame. He was the one that had ruined his life. If that bastard had not throw him off that cliff or torment him all his life, things would have been different. He could of had things he would have wanted. A wife, children, a family. A family that wasn't about hatred or vengeance. But it was to late for that anyway. That's all the Mishima's were made up for. That the way of life. Devil's words pierced him like a blade coming out of hot steaming coal.

He signed. Realizing he just came back from the arena, still in his fighting gi, he made his way to his private bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Jin was getting even more curious. The crazy part was that he could actually hear Kazuya and Devil"s conversations. Weird. But one thing that did caught Jin's attention was when Devil started talking bout his mother.<p>

"Use her for certain matters? Are you kidding me?" Jin mumbled. Right now he wasn't liking this. He was really starting to believe his father must have been using his mother or let his devil gene get the better of him and rape her. But Jin couldn't just start getting conclusions. He could be wrong. Maybe not.

"Uh! This is soooo confusing." Jin ran his fingers in his hair. He felt like he's this was getting him no where. He was tired, anxious, and frustrated at the same time.

_'Where's Angel when you need her.' _Jin signed. Sitting in mid-air wasn't normal, but it just had to do for now. He closed his eyes as he drifted off in deep thought. He always wondered what it would be like if his father hadn't left his mother. Would their family still be the same as it is today, or would it be different. Like a real family is suppose to be. Jin sighed deeply. This was stupid. He'd always ask himself why dies his life have to be like a hell hole. He didn't ask for this.

_'Only if I could take everything back.'_ Jin thought.

"WHAM!"

Jin jerked his eyes open to find that Kazuya finally came out of the bathroom, but now dress in a black jeans and a buttoned up collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows along with black dress shoes.

_'Where is he going?'_, which was the first thing that came to Jin's mind. He had never seen Kazuya dressed up like that before, unless there wasn't anything important going on. He shook his head and turned away.

_'Why should I been so concerned?' _Jin thought darkly. In spite of his attitude, his left arm started to burn once again.  
>Jin griped it as hard as he could to ease the pain, but it only made it worse.<p>

"ARGH! UHHH! AHHH! What the hell is wrong wrong with my arm!" He lifted up his sleeve to see what the cause of this was, but only to find the part where his tattoo once was, was red as a tomato, but steaming in the process. Jin had a bad feel about this. He blew on it to see if it would ease down the pain, hoping it was the hope he had. He clenched his arm again hoping to get rid of the burning sensation. Beads of sweat pouring down his face. The burning was getting even more worse. Finally it stopped, leaving his arm to throb as he was panting. Getting a hold of his breathing, he sighed in relief, but knew that this would not be the last time that this would happen. This was the same experience he had went through when Devil had first encountered him. And it was that same day when that tattoo was engraved in his arm.

"What is causing my arm to burn like this? Could this be Devil?"

"Huh? Who's there?"

Jin looks down to see Kazuya looking up at the ceiling. Sweat was pouring down from his forehead. He was about to panic.

_'Oh shit. Can he see me? This isn't good?'_

Kazuya was still looking up, but to Jin's relief, he wasn't looking at Jin directly. But he knew that he could sense him, but how. Didn't Angel say that they couldn't see them? Maybe she didn't mention that they can sense them. The way Kazuya eyes narrowed up to the ceiling made Jin's skin crawl.

"Maybe, I'm just seeing things." Jin heard Kazuya say, which gave him a sign of relief. He watch Kazuya leave the room. Jin sighed heavily. Things weren't turning out as good as they should be. Either Kazuya had sensed him, or he had _heard_ him. Could this be Devil's doing? Would if Angel thought she destroyed him, but not completely? This was a serious problem.

"There's something going on here and this could turn out to a disaster." Jin said to himself. "I need to see Angel. And fast."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of it. I kinda got bored writing this so I had to rush a little so I can begin on the good stuff. Wasn't my best chapter, but it will do. Sorry if it was short. But Chapter 11 should be longer. I'll do my best to make it interesting. Stay tune ;)<strong>

**Oh, and don't forget to review please. Appreciate it. ;)  
><strong>


	11. Matter of Time

**Hey guys. I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm really sorry. Things in life can make you really busy, huh. But I'm to make things up to you guys and keep updating this story for you guys no matter how busy I am. So here is chapter 11 and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Matter of Time<p>

He sat down quietly regaining his strength back. Who knew someone with such power was able to weaken him in such a state. It was so much power he had it admit, but not enough to take him out. He smiled at the thought of this.

"Just a little more time. Just enough to regain my strength back and become more powerful. They'll pay for what they've done. They'll pay." He laughed. "Just you wait Angel. Just you wait. There's nothing in this world that came destroy me. You fools are too naive to think that."

* * *

><p>Angel had to regain her composure. She was growing weak she could tell.<p>

_'If only I had enough time to heal and regain all my powers, I probably wouldn't be in this state I'm in now. But there's no telling what Jin would have done if I hadn't been there to stop him from trying to kill Kazuya.'_ Angel thought.

She sighed, but this wasn't going to be the end of her. She wasn't gonna disappear for good, but she would lose all the strength she has and the battle if doesn't move fast. Jin has more to see, but she doesn't have enough time. Jin is in great danger, but she doesn't want him to know so he won't panic. The power she had before they took off to their journey was enough to stop Devil, but not enough to defeat him completely. There's was no way she could officially defeat him to the point where he no longer exists, but enough to stop him of his evil deeds and put him in great pain. Devil was coming back and she knew. But his coming is going to be quite unfriendly and unsuspected. All this was happening too quick. She didn't expect this to come too quick nor did she expect herself to use her secret weapon, but she had it just in case. But she doesn't know how Jin would react to this. But it doesn't matter. He is going to be in great danger and she would do any to protect him. By doing this she needed to stall Devil in any case so he won't go near Jin. It was better that way so when Jin would leave this realm he wouldn't have to worry about Devil.

Angel hoped her plan would work. It has to, it must. Even if it would put her in great danger, so be it. Jin safety was more important than hers. She needed to get back to Jin. Devil's presence will soon be known and she could feel it. Jin can too, but he doesn't know. She can't waist anymore time now. She needs to return to Jin.

* * *

><p>Jin sat down quietly on the floor, all in his thoughts. So much was going on with parts that doesn't make any sense. Maybe if he hadn't went to the infirmary to finish off Kazuya, then none of this wouldn't have happened. Or could it? If had put an end to Kazuya he'd probably would have been free. Maybe the devil he had within him too. But all of that was too late.<p>

"I hate my life," Jin said.

"Is that something you really want to say, right now?"

Jin looked towards the the right side seeing that it was Angel.

"I don't know," was all Jin could say. "I don't really know. I don't even know why I agreed to do this in the first place. Everything seems so weird. Or maybe it's because I'm not seeing this right. Maybe I'm just looking too hard."

She walked towards his way, putting a hand on his shoulders. "No, that's not it.", she said. "Your doing fine. It'll get better, just wait and see, Jin." She assured him. She hoped he believed her words. She wanted to believe her own words too.

Jin chuckled which made Angel quite confused. "You know", he started. "you sound just like my mother."

"Really?"Angel said looking to the ground now. She was glad Jin didn't see her facial expression change. She didn't want to give him an idea of what her intentions really were or should she say the other side of her.

"Do you think Devil is really gone?" Jin asked

Angel didn't think he would ask this questions. But he had the right to. She knew because his left arm where his tattoo once was wouldn't have been in pain. He can sense the presence of Devil. But she wasn't gonna tell him that directly. But she also cannot lie to him either.

"And if he isn't then I will do all I can to stop him and protect you." It was basically the truth she had to admit, but not the full truth. Yeah, she not gonna say that he's really coming and it's not going to be pretty, but she will protect Jin with all cost. But on the other hand, she didn't feel like worrying so much, but that's all she could do. Thinking about all the things needed to see, she decided to use the time wisely before time runs out. She wanted to make things fun for a while.

"You know, instead of worrying so much. Let's just look ahead of what you have yet seen. The more we get done, the faster you get out of here." Angel said with a cheery smile.

"Where to next?" Jin asked.

"Remember when your mother wanted to meet Kazuya at the Sakura Bar for lunch?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well that's where we're heading, but I have another thing in mind."

"Like what?"

Angel hoped he would agree to her plan. This was the only way to stall Devil of his evil scheme. His presence will be known but is unable to harm them if they are not within the spiritual realm.

"Well," she began."As we're heading to the bar, not only are we there to watch your parents, but we're gonna be there as citizens of Japan."

Jin didn't know what to say about this, but did have a lot of questions."If we're going there, then don't we need a disguise? Because it's gonna be pretty obvious that people are gonna think I'm Kazuya's twin and you're some weird person dressed up for Halloween."

"Let me finish." Angel said. "We are going to have a disguise, but we must keep our distance. We don't get too close to Kazuya and your mother. Only get close enough to where we can hear them. Understand."

Jin nodded.

"Good. Now close your eyes."

Jin did as he was told. He didn't how this was gonna work, but he payed no mind in protesting. Angel could have some weird ways but he has yet to see them fail.

It seem like a half an hour until Angel finally told him to open his eyes. As he did so, he was shocked to see that Angel was no longer in a white gown, her blonde, along with her head dress. Her hair was now black and the length was all the way down her back. Her eyes were still crystal blue. She wore a nice pink sundress with white sandals. She was beautiful Jin had to admit, but he wasn't going to say it aloud.

"Are you gonna sit there and stare at me all day or are we gonna finish up a job here?" Angel joked. With that Jin broke his gaze from her and to the floor. He couldn't stop blushing, but felt ashamed for staring. Him blushing couldn't stop Angel from laughing.

_'Young men.'_ Angel thought shaking for head. "For now my name is no longer Angel. I'm Akira Usake. And for you, you are no longer Jin Kazama. Your identity is now Zen Tomoko. And to be honest your features are quite similar but it's enough to where no one would find it strange that you have the similarities to Kazuya or Jun. Okay."

Jin nodded.

"Good. Oh, and one more thing. Ten minutes after they leave, you're going to go deep into the forest near the Zaibatsu. There's a cabin and behind there is where I want you to go. We are gonna go our separate ways once we leave the bar. But I'll meet behind the cabin anyway. Got it?"

"Yeah, but why are we gonna go our separate ways?"

"I'll explain later, now let's go."

* * *

><p>Out of all the time Jin has been in Japan. He had never seen so many stores in his life. He must have been missing out. Maybe it's because he's never used to being around many people. He been isolating himself from the world for years after the third tournament. This probably would have never happened if Heihachi had never betrayed him. What in the world has ever told that man to be so evil. He doesn't possess the Devil Gene or any other evil spirit. He just a man you can never understand. Finally, they made it to the Sakura Bar and to find that Kazuya and Jun were there as well. Luckily there was a booth in front of them. It not that close to where their cover would have been blown, but it was a good amount of space to where the were able to hear the conversation. They took a seat and sat quietly. The silence had felt like eternity until a waiter came and broke it.<p>

"May I take you guy's order?"

Angel spoke first. "Umm, I guess water would be find for the both of us."

With that the waiter left to get there drinks. Luckily, Jin seat was where it was close enough to hear his parents conversation. Angel sat across from Jin. She didn't need to be in earshot to hear the conversation. She already knew what it was about anyway. The waiter came and gave them their drinks and left them to their silence. Angel decides to speak first.

"Listen to them carefully Jin. What they say can be important."

Jin nodded. Whatever the conversation was about, he was all ears on every word they had to say. At this point he knew this would be the turning point. He knew for sure. He would miss this for the world. He took a sip of his water and began to concentrate.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of this Chapter. It felt a little short for me, but oh well. Will Angel finally tell Jin the truth of what really going on and the other side of her? Why do they have to go their separate ways? What is so important about the conversation Jun and Kazuya are gonna have and why is it the turning point? Stay tune. Review Please ;)<br>**


	12. Concerns

**Hey guys. I know it has been while. Or should I say months. The busy life has got to me and made almost forget I had a story to finish. Shame on me, but luckily I finally found the time to write another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Concerns<p>

"I'm glad you finally decide to join me. I'd like to get some business down but also enjoy lunch, hm." Jun said with a cheery smile.

"Just get on with whatever you have to do, woman." Kazuya clearly wasn't in the mood. Surprisingly he accepted Jun's invitation, not admitting he was slightly curious of what she wanted to discuss, but thought he needed some fresh air since he was always cooped up in his office doing nothing but paperwork. Or the fact that there was something of this woman he was interested in. He shook his head from the thought.

"Um..okay." Jun folded her hands in a proper manner as she shifted in her seat, thinking of what else to say. Even though she was on a mission to investigate Kazuya and maybe arrest him if things get out of hand, which she doubted anyway. But she couldn't help but admire his handsome features. Not that she would admit it to anyone. She would never. Who knows how many people would look at her in disgust, especially her co-workers and boss. Even her partner Lei._ 'Why am I thinking of such thing at a time like this'_, Jun shook her head at the thought.

Not realizing a waiter had came to get their orders. Kazuya cleared his throat getting Jun's attention.

"Are you gonna sit there and day dream all day or are you gonna order already."

Jun looked up noticing the waiter looked at her waiting for her to order and Kazuya slightly annoyed with her. Feeling embarrassed, she quickly ordered. _'Me and my stupid thoughts'_ she sighed.

Only a few moments their food finally arrived. Kazuya ordered teriyaki chicken with rice and sushi with wasabi and water(of course). Jun ordered gyoza with nikumaki rice balls and water. Neither of them said a word as they began eating. Jun only took a few bites as she watched Kazuya. Now was the time to break the silence.

"Do you like doing what you do?" Jun asked out of the blue.

Kazuya looked at her with confused eyes. "What kind of question is that?"

"A question that you could answer." Jun replied back without hesitation with a hint of playfulness.

"You got some nerves speaking to me that way."

"Well you told me to get on with whatever I had to do, so I'm doing it."

Kazuya didn't say anything. He started stuffing his mouth with his food. _'Someone like her need to watch her mouth before she regrets it.'_ He didn't feel like arguing with this women right now. He'll just listen to what she has to say so she can get off his back.

"Do you like doing what you do?" she asked again.

"Do you like what you do?" Kazuya said right back at her sarcastically.

Jun ignored his sarcasm. "I love what I do. My job as WWWC officer is like a dream career. Helping out the wildlife and protecting endangered species is what I love to do. And that's why I'm here. You have been smuggling animals for experiments along with other wrongdoing deeds of yours. But I know it's not just your will doing this."

"So you're gonna lecture me. If that's the case then you're wasting your time."

"I'm not here to lecture you. I just want reason with you. You can save all the trouble if you just stop what you're doing by letting me help you."

"What makes you think I would want to do that?"

"Because I'm asking you nicely."

"Asking me_ nicely_?" Kazuya scoffed at her. Is she really serious. "Don't make me laugh. I don't know who you think you are, but someone like me would never do such thing for the likes of you. So tell me what is it that you really want, because I know your not here for the enjoyment. You're only here to get your part of the job done so you can bring the info back to your boss or maybe the police station. I'm not a fool woman. So you might as well try again."

Jun still held her composure. He thinks he knows, but not quite. He only knew just a sample she could have done.

_'This guy is really something.'_ Jun thought. _'But not enough to out smart me.'_

"Okay. Well, let's try this. You may not be a fool, but you haven't quite got the jist of what my reasons are." Jun said with a smile.

Kazuya looked at her and he raised an eyebrow. Jun continued.

"Yeah I am here for some enjoyment but the enjoyment to actually get to speak to you. Reason with you. Well at least trying to do that. But I want to help you spiritually. I can tell devil is making you do this. If it were you making the decisions, you wouldn't be involved in such a crime. A lot of people are trying to have investigation on it, but not many people are able to get this far as I did." she laughed a little. "I just want to know why can't you stop devil and do things that aren't so cruel. I mean it's not like I'm gonna turn you in or anything."

It was Kazuya's turn to laugh. "Even if you tried, you wouldn't get far on arresting me. Not even 10 of you can."

"What, a petite girl like me can't handle a handsome guy like you." Realizing what she just said, Jun started to blush. "Did I say handsome, I..I..I mean muscular man like you." Jun looked down trying to hide her embarrassment.

Knowing something like that wouldn't phase Kazuya at all, but not this time. Without Jun knowing, Kazuya had a tint of red on his cheeks._ 'Handsome. Did she just call me handsome? Well, I wouldn't deny that I am, but why when she says it I get such an emotion. What is it?'_

"Well anyways", Jun began, breaking Kazuya out of his thoughts. "My boss, partner, nor my co-workers know I'm here. I plan this on my own. They don't as much as I do about you, not that I know everything. But really I want to get an actually statement or answer from you and from your own lips alone." Jun finished, taking a sip of her water.

Kazuya sat for a moment wit his arms crossed._ 'Hm. She's good I must say, but two could play at this game. But I guess I'll let have her moment.' _Kazuya thought with a smirk.

"You want an answer, well here it is", Kazuya began. "All these wrongdoing deeds I do is because I feel like doing what pleases me. No one orders me around against my will, not even devil. There's your answer."

"That's not the answer I was looking for, bu..."

"Well that's all your gonna get out of me." Kazuya said interrupting Jun.

Jun sighed. She felt like she was going nowhere with him at this point. Just looking at him in the eyes could eve tell you he wasn't gonna tell you anything. They say your eyes are like windows of the soul but his clouded and cold. You couldn't tell what kind of emotions he could have or show._ 'He use to be kind, now he just cold hearted.'_

"When was the last time you ever smile?" Jun rested her elbows on the table.

"What kind of question is that?" Kazuya said sounding annoyed.

"Nothing, just a trick question." Jun signed. "Remember that story you told me, back nearby the forest of the Mishima Estate?"

"What story?"

"The one how your father threw you off the cliff."

"Why are you so worried about it. It's none of your business!" He grew tense.

"Well it kinda is my business."

"What makes you think it is?"

"Well...because I was there when it happened."

"I don't believe you, woman."

"Oh yeah. Well would you believe me when I say you were the one who came to me when I was crying over a bunny rabbit because it was killed and you said you would get revenge on it?"

It was Kazuya's turn to speak. But he couldn't think of any words of what to say. Now he can't deny the fact that he went to a little girl who was crying over a bunny rabbit. It was him and that he would get revenge for it. But he never knew the little girl was Jun. It all makes sense know. _'But how? It's been over a decade and a few years and she still remembers who I am.'_

He looked at her giving her a look that he believed her._'Damn this woman is just something else_._'_ Refusing to make anymore eye contact. He took a sip of his water and looked away.

Jun couldn't find the any words to say. She decided to continue what she started. "The night you fell down the cliff scared me half to death. I was so shocked. I ran to town to find someone who would come help me find you, but no one would lend a hand, so I went down the cliff myself searching for you. For days and days I was looking. I finally gave up a month later. But on the bright side I finally found you alive and well."

"I would have been best if you hadn't." Kazuya said, still not looking at her.

"You don't mean that..."

"I do mean it. Every word I said, I MEANT! What do you want from me, really woman!" He said now looking at her straight in the eyes with fury.

"To help you." Jun said without hesitating to answer. "Deep down in the bottom of your heart you know you want to be free of devil's grasped but you can't be because you're more focused on getting vengeance and hatred. Just let it go. The more it goes on it will never stop. Vengeance is an on going cycle. Please just let me help."

Kazuya started to get frustrated with her plea. He don't need help nor does he need her help. No one could help anyone. It was far too late for that. Ever since Jun came back into his life, she been the only one who cared for his safety, his life. There's no reason for that, it's not like he's a lost child. He can care for himself just like he did after he climbed back up from that cliff. It was him and him alone all those years, except for the company of devil.

"I don't need your help or anybody else help, so you can forget it. This vengeance I hold is only between my father and I. It's best if you stay out of it and my personal problems. If it doesn't concern you in it, don't bother." With that he didn't have anything else to say.

Jun didn't say anything at all. Not wanting him to get more furious, she just let the subject drop. Setting her elbows on the table and letting he hands rest on her neck. She let out a little chuckle. "Looks like all the talking we did made us forget about our food."

Kazuya realizing this as well, was a little disappointed but no worries. His own personal chef at his mansion can whip him up some better food that this. He gestured the waiter towards their table to get the bill. He paid the bill and gave the waiter a tip.

"You know you didn't have to do that." Jun said. "I was the one treating you, anyway."

"Well you were to slow to do it anyway, woman." Kazuya insulted her. At this time Jun really didn't care anymore. She grew tolerant of it. "I should be going now." he said as he rose from the seat, but felt a hand grab his wrist. He turn to see Jun. To his surprise he didn't jerk her hand away.

"Wait." Jun said.

"What do you want now?"

"Will I see you again?"

"Hmp." That's the only response he gave her and left. As he walked he seen a couple nearby in one of the booths. They looked back at him, feeling a slight tension. Kazuya looked away from their eyes and walked outside. Jun followed behind a few minutes later and went her on way.

* * *

><p>"Did you see the way he looked at us." Jin said.<p>

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." Angel assured him.

"I don't know, It looked like he could see right through us. Like he know something."

Angel didn't reply back. Devil knew they were here. She felt a slight presence of him as Kazuya passed by. At least she could slightly feel it, if it was a tense feeling, she knew she had to get Jin out of here as quick as she could. But, as for now, things were going smooth._ For now._ She exhaled lightly. Maybe they could slow things down for a bit.

"Jin."

"Yeah."

"We've got a change of plans. Follow me."

* * *

><p>"This isn't over yet. Soon my presence will be known and you know it Angel. There's no denying it. When the time is right, you'll get what you deserve.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter. I'm working on the next chapter so don't worry, but it takes time to write a juicy chapter. lol But in time. <strong>**When will devil make his presence known? What will Jin and Angel do next? Will Kazuya and Jun see each other again, on good terms? You'll find out on the next chapter or two. I will also include scenes of the Tournament and much more. Need a good spice to it huh.**

**Review Please ;)**


End file.
